


Meeting Halfway

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Aural Kink, Collars, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2019, Language Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Sort of? - Freeform, Training, Trans Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Bart's partners are both undercover without him. They kindly send recordings to help him entertain (and train) himself.





	Meeting Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is a trans woman in this fic and goes by Trinity. So that's who that is.

Day 30: **Three(or More)some** | **Fucking Machine** | **Petplay** | Shot-gunning

* * *

The excitement of even just setting up for what he’s going to do is almost too much to handle. Everything is in place--he’s all dressed up, too. He's got his headphones with the ears stitched onto the band, his sparkly collar (red, naturally), the two charms that hook on the front, and the knee socks Kon always likes.

Bart read somewhere that people come more often if their feet are warm and he’s not sure if it’s true or not, but he feels cute in them regardless, and that’s _ exciting. _

Don’t get him wrong, Bart misses both of them more every day, but by now, this has become its own little ritual that he enjoys. Trinity’s _ training _ him, and the idea makes him shiver.

He’s set up the machine in kind of a little nest of pillows and blankets. Part of the appeal of being taken care of like this is the deliberately enforced cozy laziness of it all. Trinity jokes about him being the most literal pillow prince of them all, and it makes Bart laugh, even if it’s not strictly true. 

He finds the track Trinity’s recorded for today on his phone and hits play. Each one has been in a different language so far. Translating the tapes secondhand helps Bart pace himself, gives his brain something to chew on while nice things happen to him. 

“Hi, good boy. I hope the sitters are taking good care of you, making sure you get plenty of playtime,” she practically purrs in something that sounds Nordic or Eastern European. Bart wants to say Hungarian? 

He can feel himself blushing to the tips of his ears. He hears the soft sounds of Trinity touching herself--or being touched, he can’t tell if Kon was there when they recorded because he hasn't said anything--and the noises make a slick rhythm under the track. 

“There you are. You better be practicing, better prepare yourself. We miss you so much, little love. Kon will just want to slide right inside you, fuck, it’s been so long, baby. We’ll both have to fuck you together,” Trinity slurs. Bart is already lubing up his fingers and bends over to slip one inside himself.

Trinity keeps going: “So good for me, I bet you’ve been thinking about this all day, when you finally get taken care of--get fucked like you need. I wish I could _see_ you, baby, pretty thing, pretty fucktoy, _God--_” she cuts off in English, gasping with pleasure.

Bart slips another finger inside and hums at the stretch.

He hears the quiet sounds on the tape change, and he thinks Kon is eating her out.

Between fucking himself and rubbing himself against the pillows, he’s buzzing with endorphins and fully hard. He whimpers, and it must be pretty loud, since he hears it through enforced quiet of the headphones.

Maybe Kon is listening for him from far away--the thought is exciting.

“You want Kon and I to use you like you deserve? To tell you how pretty and good you are? Then you will need to practice, first.”

Bart slicks up the machine’s cock and crawls into position above it. He’s on his knees, balanced with his hands behind him. He sinks down, slower than he wants to because that’s what she’s told him to do. 

He’s seated about halfway now. He leans on one hand so he can find the switch for the machine, and the dildo pushes all the way inside him on its own and he shudders at the intrusive feeling of fullness. The pace is slow for now (for him), but it drags against his nerves in the painful way he likes.

He’s splayed out, cock twitching hot and hard against his stomach.

Maybe Trinity's watching the cameras in their apartment. He winks at one, just in case.

“Don’t touch yourself, now, you’re going to come like this. I know you can do it, my good boy.”

He wiggles and keens with frustration, but doesn’t disobey. Her voice always gets more stern, more Robin-like, here towards the end of the tapes. It makes Bart shiver.

He lets it fuck him for a while, his brain pacing back and forth over her orders. He feels himself start to get antsy, but Trinity's gentle commands and the overwhelming sensations competing for his attention help ground him. He’s whimpering, but she hasn’t given him permission to come yet.

Bart can hears her smile in her voice as she says, “Okay, boy--” and he whites out and shoots all over himself. It’s so violent that a few drops stripe across his chin and make it into his dropped-open mouth.

He’s panting. He’s actually panting “like he’s run a marathon” and that’s just nonsense because he does that all the time and THAT doesn’t take it out of him the way this does.

He mentally revises: he’s panting like Trinity and Kon’s normal-speedster puppy that’s run a marathon. And he’s covered in his own cum. And still getting fucked--oops--and overstimulation is _really_ fun but that’s not the idea right now. He turns off the machine like Trinity is telling him to and lifts off it shakily.

He knows they would be proud of him. And they will be-- just as soon as they get back from the dumb undercover mission they’re on.

Trinity groans like she does when she's cumming. Bart can hear her deliberately slow her breathing back down.

There's a few shuffling noises, and then Kon's there, _way_ too close to the mic, again: "Hey, you. Wanted to say I love you, I'm proud of you. Can't wait to see you again. Trinity said all the gross stuff already."

"Hey!" There's a rustling, then a thump. He thinks Kon's been pushed off of something.

"I'm right! No, but we do miss you. You're my favorite boyfriend, after all," Kon says, and Bart grins because he knows Trinity is rolling her eyes.

"Hope you're having a good day, love you, byeeeeeeeeee--"

The track clicks to a stop.

Bart is flooded with a wave of happiness--no, gratitude--no, _love_, that they figured out a way to make the wait a little bit easier.

He lets himself clean everything up back at super-speed to rip that Band-Aid off, so to speak.

The apartment is empty and quiet without the others, but even that doesn't stop him from grinning as he puts another sticker on the chart stuck to the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Bart, what can I say.


End file.
